Comforting Friends and Family
In many stories, there comes a time when the hero or heroine (or someone he or she cares about) comforts a friend or family member when they're sad or depressed, usually in an overwhelming or sad circumstance. He or she can do it when the person: * Fails his or her mission * Loses someone he cares about * Misses something special from the past * Takes the time to learn from a mistake The hero or heroine can also comfort someone by using the following methods: * Singing a comforting song or lullaby (Baby Mine, Noble Maiden Fair, Family) * Sitting by his or her side * Hugging them * Cheering them up with encouraging words, such as assuring them that everything will be all right. * Giving them tissues when they cry * Stroking their hair Examples * Mushu comforts Mulan after her cover is blown and she is cast out of the Imperial Army. * Garrett comforts Kayley when she apologizes for putting him in danger. * Queen Elinor comforts Merida as a child during a thunderstorm. * Mrs. Jumbo comforts Dumbo when he visits her in her jail cell. * Jiminy Cricket comforts Pinocchio when he discovers him held prisoner by Stromboli. * The Sultan comforts Jasmine after Jafar lies to her about Aladdin's execution. * Baymax comforts Hiro Hamada when he explains the loss of his brother to him. * Ellie comforting Peaches when her daughter blames herself for her father being separated from them. *Bagherra comforts Mowgli after Baloo is almost killed by Shere Khan. *Princess Leia comforts Luke Skywalker after Darth Vader kills Obi-Wan Kenobi. *Obi-Wan Kenobi comforts Luke Skywalker after he finds his foster parents murdered by Darth Vader's Stormtroopers. *Merlin comforts Wart after Sir Ector fires him from his duties as Kay's squire. *Aladar comforts Neera after her brother Kron dies in the battle with the Carnotaur, despite everything her brother has done. *Helen Parr cheers Violet Parr up after her failure of putting her force field around the plane. *The Circus Bugs and Princess Dot comfort a depressed Flik after he's been banished from Ant Island for lying to Princess Atta and the colony and putting them at risk. *Joy and Sadness comfort Bing Bong after workers throw his rocket into the memory dump. *Nakoma comforts Pocahontas after John Smith is unjustly arrested by Chief Powhatan and accused of Kocoum's murder. *Mallory Grace comforts Jared in Lucinda's Secret ''after Thimbletack pulls off his worst prank on him. *The Vultures comfort a depressed Mowgli after he runs away thinking that Baloo and Bagheera have betrayed him by having to take him back to the Man Village. *Nick Wilde comforts Judy Hopps after she apologies and admitting she's just a dumb bunny. *Santa Claus cheers Karen up after Frosty the Snowman melted away. *Queen Miranda cheers Sofia up and says it's every duke and duchess' problem if it's not good enough for them in ''Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess. *Jason Johnston comforts his stepbrother Gunther Gibson after their earlier fight about Maroone falsely accusing him of shoplifting and making him an outcast, later, he comforts Evelyn Ross after the dastardly Maroone banishes them on a small island. *Mrs. Georgina Leary comforts Andrew Waltrip and adopts him after his parents were murdered by Tabitha Harperstein. *Kira Watanabe-Finster comforts Chuckie about the things she did for him, and tells him that she loves Chuckie very much in the Rugrats episode "Changes for Chuckie". *The giant bugs comforting James about the tragic death of his parents and for being harshly treated by his wicked aunts. *Rufus the cat comforts Penny and assures her that someday she'll be adopted. *Rooter comforts Littlefoot after his mother's death by reminding him that even if someone dies, they'll always be with us as long as we remember the things they taught us. *LeShawna comforts Gwen after she sees Heather kiss Trent in front of her. *Third Doctor comforts Sarah Jane Smith when he regenerates. *Marge Simpson comforts Lisa Simpson after Bart Simpson destroyed her science fair project. *Buzz Lightyear and Woody Pride comfort Jessie and assures her that she's safe and that They'll all be back on the road soon after she gets trapped in a box. *Rosita comforts Ash after she cries on stage due to her boyfriend cheating on her. *Tommy, Phil and Lil comforting Chuckie after Megan cheating on him with another baby in Rugrats episode "Cradle Attraction". *Ariel comforts Prince Oliver after he reveals his story of why he returned to Eric's castle and why his fear of the sea is affecting him. *Neil Tyrell comforts Nicholas Lorenz after he ran away from the Lorenz house and has him stay with him for a few days, where Fritz is. *Mrs. Potts, Chip and the Enchanted Wardrobe comfort Belle after losing her father, dreams and freedom when the Beast takes her prisoner. *Jiminy Cricket comforts Pinocchio when our hero knows he's never going to see his father again after falling into Stromboli's trap. *Ernest comforts Celestine when they hear the police are after them. *Lincoln Loud and his sisters comfort their father Lynn Sr. when he tells them about the time he got kicked out of a collage band due to his cowbell playing. *Mr. Ping comforts Li Shan when he felt guilty about lying to his son Po to save him from Kai, resulting in the evil yak stealing the chi of his friends. *Kerchak comforts Kala when she believes Tarzan fell to his death. Quotes Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Valka comfort Hiccup.jpeg|Valka comforting Hiccup on Stoik's death. Double D stay with Ed & Eddy and decided to continue the journey to Eddy's Brother.png|Edd comforting Eddy Star-wars4-movie-screencaps.com-11031.jpg|Princess Leia comforts Luke Skywalker after Darth Vader kills Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1792.jpg|Ellie comforting Peaches when her daughter blames herself for being separated from her father after a harsh argument with him. The Sultan comforting Jasmine.png|The Sultan consoling Jasmine after Jafar lies to her about Aladdin executed (unknown to either, though). Bagheera comforting Mowgli.jpg|Bagheera comforting Mowgli during Baloo's "death" after the fight with Shere Khan. Mrs. Jumbo comforting Dumbo.png|A jailed Mrs. Jumbo comforting Dumbo. Brittany Comforts Alvin.jpg|Brittany comforting Alvin when he begins to grow doubtful that Dave will save them. Nakoma comforting Pocahontas.jpg|Nakoma comforting Pocahontas after John Smith is unjustly arrested by Chief Powhatan and accused of Kocoum's murder. Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8538.jpg|Aladar consoling Neera after Kron dies from the Carnotaur fight, despite everything her brother had done. Kayley sobbing.png|Garrett comforting Kayley when she says she was sorry for putting him in danger Dot cheers Flik up.jpg|Dot cheering Flik up, giving him the courage to return to Ant Island and stop Hopper. finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-8319.jpg|Dory comforting the despaired Marlin while trapped in the whale's belly. BaymaxgivesHiroahug.png|Baymax comforting Hiro Hamada on Tadashi Hamada's death. madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8578.jpg|Marty consoling the extremely depressed Alex by singing the same song Alex used to cheer him up. Inside-Out-84.png|Riley Anderson being comforted by her parents when she finally admits she misses Minnesota. Image ccdeac85.jpg|Buzz Lightyear and Woody comforting Jessie and assuring her that she's safe and that they'll all be back on the road soon, After Jessie gets trapped in a box, which reminds her of the painful memory of being abandoned and left in a box. Jiminy Cricket comforting Pinocchio.png|Jiminy Cricket comforting Pinocchio Ernest hugging Celestine.png|Ernest comforting Celestine 82b399ecce1feaf1ff9693136e7fd254100d5b72_hq.jpg|Gohan comforting his mother Chi-Chi Vlcsnap-2013-01-19-03h01m46s147.png|Kira Watanabe-Finster comforting Chuckie Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes